Your Idol, Shinichi-sama
by Spiracles
Summary: Parallel World. Kudo Shinichi was scouted to be an idol on the day he went to Tropical Land with Ran. He agreed, leaving behind his childhood friend and his high school life, to go to South Korea. There, he had a different life.


EPrologue / Chapter 1

* * *

"Hello everyone!" The host of the show introduced. The audience cheered and applauded. "Every once a while when I have a problem on mind, I have to keep thinking and thinking. Then I may find a solution. But many times I can't. It is hard isn't it?"

Some viewers nodded while others replied in agreement.

"But there is a person that many of you will know that can solve problems quickly and efficiently. And I think today's the women's favorite day of this week. Let's welcome...Kudo Shinichi!"

Gasps were heard as a young man with handsome features walked out through the entrance. The man bowed to the audience and shook hands with the host. The audience cheered in replied as he raised his right hand to wave.

For a long time the clapping and cheering didn't stop. When it finally lowered to a sound that barely anyone can hear, the host asks the guest to introduce himself.

"Yes, hi everyone! My name is Kudo Shinichi, I'm from the idol group RAINE and it's a pleasure to meet all of you here in JangSuWon's Case!" Shinichi smiled.

Girls swooned at his beautiful smile and handsome features. He waved again and looked around the audience, giving many women heart-attacks when they thought he looked their way.

"Isn't Shinichi-sama just perfect?" A girl in the audience said to the company next to her. "He is the rapper from the most popular boy band RAINE, and he can play the piano and the violin. I also heard that he's the most intelligent person of his age!"

The girl next to her wasn't very familiar of today's guest, but she saw the name "Kudo Shinichi" and "RAINE" on the Internet and the news several times. She could see how every girl blushes when they see him. In fact, she did the same thing when he came  
out of the entrance. He has confidence and a natural aura that just pulls people to want to know more about him. Even though she acts like other females, she is meticulous and curious when she sees something she's interested. She turns to the previous  
speaker, or her best friend, and said, "I must admit,he is really hot. But why is he called the smartest person of his generation?"

"There's so many proofs! In a video posted on N, Shinichi-sama was speaking in English to a British tourist and giving him directions around South Korea." The first girl replied, while cooing inwardly at the young person on the stage. That didn't satisfy  
the second girl's curiosity. However, she continued to speak. "Not only does he speak Korean, Japanese, and English, he also knows how to communicate in Chinese, German, French, and Spanish! I've seen many news articles about him speaking to German  
and French people who the news believed to be his close friends and rumored to be wealthy and important people in the West."

"Wow...that's a lot of languages." The second girl commented. "But languages aren't everything..." Her best friend frowned at her and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a different voice.

A girl that was sitting on the other side of the curious girl turned to them. "He's not just talented at languages. Shinichi-sama loves mysteries and is into solving them as well. He said, on K news network, that his favorite person is Sherlock Holmes,  
a fictional detective in ArthurConan Doyle's mystery series. Many videos and articles online show Shinichi-sama solving puzzles, quizzes, and problems. Some people said they've seen him solve murder cases with the police." The girl explained.

"You must be one of his fans, the Watsons! I am a Watson too!" The first girl said to her in delight.

The third girl grinned. "Yeah, I've been a sasaeng since his group debuted." The other two girls paused and looked at each other. "Oops, I shouldn't have called myself that. Im just Shinichi-sama's #1 fan."

"Oh! I've heard about you! You were the one that helped Shinichi-sama when he and a group of workers for a TV show got stuck on an island during a rain storm. You were able to decipher Shinichi-sama's code and then they got rescued after you called the  
police! From then on, we, the fans, called you #1 and a hero because of your intelligence and ability to save Shinichi-sama from a crisis," the first girl yelled in excitement.

The third girl grinned again. "My name is Su Ra."

The first girl shook her hand and said, "I'm Young Mi and this, over here, is my best friend Shin Na." Young Mi gestured to Shin Na.

"Hi, I'm sorry for being rude, I just didn't know much about Kudo Shinichi." Shin Na smiled apologetically.

"It's alright, Watsons welcome Watsons." Su Ra responded with a grin. The three girls smiled at each other.

"Now, if you girls are done, then we can continue the show." The host on the stage said. The girls flinched in surprised and glanced up to see that everyone was staring at them.

"Haha...sorry..." Shin Na said shyly. Everyone laughed. Even the show's guest chuckled, which sent hundreds of female viewers into a nosebleed.

"It's alright. Besides, the people who aren't familiar with Shinichi-san can understand more about him now because of your words." The host commented.

Shinichi grinned and glanced at the three girls in the audience. "That was a pretty awesome summary about me. Thanks a lot!" He winked.

There would be lots of napkins needed to wipe out all the blood that day.

* * *

 **Hey, it's my second story. I've been on writer's block on the first one. But this plot got me interested and so here I am with this new piece. I look forward to sharing this and reading reviews.**


End file.
